Like Father like Son
“It all started with a road trip around Europe. That’s just what this couple needed. They wanted to get away from their families, their problems. So they left America, they knew that they had to run away as soon as possible. "They’ve known each ever since they were sixteen. After being together for a couple of years, they think that they are ready to move onto the next step in their lives. They want to stay together so they decided to take this journey with no one but each other to keep them company. "Their plan was to travel across the blissful continent in an old Volkswagon during the summer. It was exactly where they had dreamt of being for as long as they can remember. Something about that place just seemed so appealing to them. "They traveled through mountains and valleys, through rain and sunshine. To them, it didn’t matter whether there were blizzards or the blistering heat was blasting down on them. They always found something to occupy themselves with. They would sit out in the grass and look up at the stars all night. They enjoyed staying up until the sun came up the next morning. "One night, they were laying out under the stars and an unexpected thunderstorm came rumbling over them. They were miles away from their van and had to find shelter anywhere they could. They eventually came to a cave in the side of one of the mountains. They sought shelter from the rain in the abandoned cave. Or so they thought it was abandoned. "A man lived there. He obviously had been there for quite some time. You could tell by how malnourished he looked and the long, ratty, grey beard that protruded from his chin. He wasn’t a very nice man. He had pronounced in a raspy voice, ‘U bent niet van plan om het te maken hier levend.’ Which translates to, ‘You aren’t going to make it out of here alive.’ You could tell that this man had lost his sanity long ago. "He sedated the couple and separated them. He kept them in dirty, rodent infested cages that he had built along the cave walls. He planned to torture them to death. He took the man first. He sedated him once again and took him even deeper in the cave. He called it his ‘martelkamer’, which is Dutch for ‘torture chamber’. "He set the man up on a table and strapped him down, securing him so he wouldn’t be able to struggle. What he had planned to do to him was terrible. He would torture him by cutting him over and over again, eventually letting him bleed to death. As he made his first incision, the crimson blood seeping through his skin, he began to wake up. Each cut was slow and painful, the rusty blade getting deeper and deeper into his skin. "They had to find a way to get out of the cave, and fast. The girl had a brilliant idea. She was going to wait for this madman to return for her and run as soon as he opened the beat up cage hinges. She knew she could get away. This little old man was no match for her. "It had been a little over 24 hours since they had been kidnapped. She finally heard the man coming for her, she prepared to take off deep into the cave to find her boyfriend. He opened the door and she threw a punch that knocked him out cold. She took off into the cave and after ten minutes of running, she found him. The love of her life was bleeding out and becoming drowsy from a tremendous amount of blood loss. She saw all of the blades he had been using. She felt disgusted at what she saw. All different types of knives and saws laying on a tray nearby the table for which he had been placed on. "She knew she had to act fast. The psychotic man was going to become conscious any minute now. She picked him up and put his arm over her shoulder to give him some stability. He was limping but keeping up as much as he could. They made it back to the cages where they had been kept. There the old man was, still knocked out on the cold cave floor, bleeding a bit from his wound from where she had hit him. "They left him there. They only wanted to get out as soon as possible. They were walking for what seemed like hours. They were beginning to see the moonlight shine through the entrance of the cave. They were so close. Just when they thought they were going to make it out without any more problems arising, a knife came shooting from behind and stuck the girl in the shoulder. She dropped to her knees in pain. "She looked back and saw the little Dutch man, running furiously towards them. He had thrown the knife in an effort to get the girl down. She knew she couldn’t let him win. She got back on her feet, with her boyfriend still slung around her, and kept running towards the dim light. "It was no longer storming. She made it out with the man still chasing after her. He had more weapons with him. He caught up to her and knocked her off her feet. She fell to the cave floor and lost her grip on the man. He desperately tried to crawl away. This psycho saw his opportunity and lunged at him with a large knife in hand. The young woman jumped in front of him and was slashed in the leg. It was bleeding uncontrollably and was very painful, even worse than the knife in her shoulder. She screamed in agony and pulled the knife out of her leg and plunged it deep into the psycho’s skull, killing him instantly. Blood spurting out of his skull, she jammed it as far down as it would go. It seemed to have made its way through his head, barely inching out from his jaw. He lay there, dead. "It was all over. Finally. She made her way over to her love. She caressed his cheek, gleaming with sweat from his efforts of trying to escape, and kissed him. She was grateful that they were both still breathing. But soon enough, the man was going to bleed out. She needed to find help. But for now, she tied pieces of dirty cloth from her torn shirt tightly around a few of his wounds to keep them from bleeding any longer. "She then left in search for the van. It was less that one hundred feet from the cave. She felt simpleminded thinking that if they had just walked a minute longer, none of this would have happened. She got them into the van and drove to the nearest hospital. "Both their wounds healed and they were out of the hospital a couple days later. They continued their trip and eventually decided to settle down in the Netherlands. They married, had a child, and are now happier than ever.” “That story never gets old, Mom,” said Robbert. “I know you enjoy hearing these types of crazy stories. So does your father,” she said looking down at the large scar across her upper thigh. “They’re very amusing,” he replied. “Like father, like son I guess,” the mother said with a loving smile across her face. “Time to go to bed. You have a big test tomorrow.” “I’m sixteen, mom. I don’t have a bedtime anymore.” “Alright, sweetie. Goodnight,” she said as she closed the door to her son’s room. The boy lay down in his bed. He gets a feeling that someone is watching him. He hears a noise coming from right outside his window. A terrifying laughter that pierced his eardrums. Turns out, the psycho had a son. Category:Mental Illness